My Dead Sister
by MConanfan0327
Summary: Basically when Seth thinks about Kendra's death. Happens during the fourth book.


**My Dead Sister**

**Disclaimer:I don't own FableHaven**

Seth curled up in his bed, clutching the pillow, tears strolling down his cheeks. He clutched at the pillow even tighter. He couldn't believe it, he just couldn't. His sister, his older, sometimes annoying sister, had just died in front of his eyes. And there was nothing he could do about it.

But there is no denying that it is Kendra lying lifeless on her bed right this moment. Lifeless, dead, gone from this world. Nothing could ever bring her back to this world. Not back to him. Seth shut his eyes as more tears leaked out. He would never have his sister back. There would be no more arguments between them, no more annoying each other, no more of her stopping his plans, no more adventures together, and no more of protecting each other.

Protecting each other… Damn it. He's supposed to protect her. Even though she's older than him, she's still his sister. He should've stopped her from committing suicide, but what did he do instead? He stood there watching while Warren tried to stop her. If only he paid more attention to Kendra's other hand, he could have prevented her death. What he did instead was watched Kendra die in front of him. Yeah, what kind of brother is he? He saw his sister died and didn't do anything to prevent it.

He remembered caressing her lifeless cheek, how sad and horrible he felt. The image of Kendra's dead body flashed visibly, very clearly in Seth's mind causing him to curl himself impossibly more in a small ball. The dead body of his older sister that he failed to keep alive, his sister who was murdered by some unknown person. A body that is going to be buried in the ground that would never see the Earth again.

He knew, without a doubt, that Kendra would never willingly poison herself. There had to be someone who was controlling her. He knew Kendra, she was his sister. _Was_… Seth slammed his head against the almost drenched pillow. He didn't want to think like that, even if it's true. Seth opened his eyes, his vision blurry due to tears flooding his eyes. He couldn't help recall the events that led to this.

Kendra wolfing down three full bowls of Cocoa Krispies, joking about skipping school, coming back an hour early from the day-care center, attacking him when she caught him sneaking into her room, Warren coming into his room and they went to confront Kendra about sending a letter, that showed that she betrayed us, then Kendra poisoning herself, then Kendra's death. These actions aren't anything Kendra would ever do(excluding the death part, she will die sooner or later, but now it is sooner than it should be), not in a million years. But yet she did and that's why he and everyone who knew her and about magic, knew that either someone must have blackmailed or controlled her to do this. Without a doubt, his grandpa and the others are going to investigate this.

Seth stared at the wall with blank eyes. He's going to investigate his sister's death and avenge her. But that will be hard due to the constant surveillance, but now since Kendra died, he is going to be even more guarded than ever.

Seth thought of his parents. God, how horrible and overwhelmed with the loss of a close family member, he felt now, is probably small compare to his parents when they find out later this morning. His parents are going to be so devastated. Their daughter died in the night, that there were nothing that they could have done. A mourning family, they would be.

Seth felt the guilt settle down on him. He knew his sister is dead right now and he didn't tell his parents immediately. What would his parents say if they knew that? They will be disappointed and most likely angry. The guilt washed over him at that thought, he knew he should tell them.

Seth slowly sat up and shakily got to his feet, his tears still streaming down his cheeks. He slowly and steadily walked to his parents' room. He might as well tell them that Kendra's dead, instead of waiting till later this morning. He can't get back to sleep anyway and he can't stop himself from thinking about Kendra, his dead sister.

**I hope y'all liked this. I wanted to show what Seth must of felt right after Kendra "died". Reviews are welcomed very much.**


End file.
